Gohan and Videl's hopping anniversary
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: here's a story. it's for JxAfan2000's birthday. and doubles as an easter fic. enjoy


alrright, here's something. it's a birthday fic for JxA fan 2000. also doubles as a easter fic.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Videl said to herself as she plopped her head on a table.

What was getting on her nerves, you may ask? She was at the mall, trying to figure out an anniversary gift for Gohan. She wanted to get him something really special for their first year as boyfriend and girlfriend, but was drawing a blank. She could get him a book, but he read so much she wasn't sure what she could get him that he didn't already read.

"Videl?" a mature female voice said. The young martial artist looked up, seeing Bulma Brief standing there with a tray with a burger and fries.

"Hey, Bulma. You wanna join me?"

"Sure." Bulma sat down across from the raven-haired martial artist. "So, what's up? Your hair and posture suggest you're stressing aboout something."

"My one-year anniversary with Gohan is coming up."

"Ah, and you're struggling with figuring out a present?"

"Yeah. I can't figure out what to get him."

"Videl, Gohan will love whatever you get him."

"But I want to give him something that shows how much he means to me."

Bulma put a thoughtful look on her face before it changed to a smirk, making Videl a little nervous.

"Let's finish eating and go to Capsule Corp."

"You sure you should be...?"

"While I could just order anything, there's just something about greasy, cheap fast food that makes me more relaxed."

"Yeah, you're right."

So they ate, and then Bulma drove them to Capsule Corp. They went to her room, and she was going through her closet.

"Bulma what are we doing here?"

"Ah, found it." Bulma pulled out a box, opening it as Videl blushed.

"Why do you-?"

"Videl, you wanna give Gohan a gift to show him how much you mean to him?"

"Wait, you mean-?"

"Hm-hmm."

-0-

"I wonder why Videl wanted me to come to her house," Gohan said to himself as he rode the nimbus to Videl's house. Once there, he entered, and called out to her before noticing a note. "Hmm. 'Gohan, come upstairs to the third room on right'."

So Gohan walked upstairs, and went to the designated room. It had a big "V" on the door. He knocked on it.

"Come on in."

"So Videl, what did you wa-?"

Gohan's sentence was cut short when he saw what Videl was wearing. She had a black headband with black rabbit ears, a white shirt collar with a red bowtie, a black leotard with a white cotton tail, a pair of blue tights, a pair of red high heels with ankle-straps, and a pair of white shirtcuffs. Videl was blushing up a storm as well, embarrassed by the revealing outfit.

"I... wanted to give you something special for our one year of dating. When I was at the mall, Bulma came up to me, and after I told her my dellima she suggested this. Apparantly not long after she met your dad, they met Oolong who had her wear this since none of her clothes were clean. Anyway, she suggested I wear this, and give you... myself as my present to you."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. So-"

Videl's sentence got cut short when Gohan suddenly grabbed her, pushed her on the bed, and started kissing and molesting her within five seconds. After about thirty seconds, they pulled back for air.

"Wow. You're certainly eager, aren't you?"

"I've lived with my mother in a small shack, I'm friends with Bulma and 18, and I have a very attractive girlfriend. If anything, it's a miracle I've managed to keep from jumping someone before."

"Fair enough. So how about showing what you got?"

Gohan did as she asked, taking his shirt with the four stars off first. Then he unbuckled his belt, letting his pants and boxers drop. Videl gasped as she saw the 13" hard-on.

"How can you pants stay in one piece?"

"It helps to be friends with the smartest woman in the world. Are you okay?"

"Just... it's my first time seeing one."

"Yeah. One of the 'perks' of being half alien."

"Why do you say perks with air quotes?"

"Increase in hormonal response is included."

"Well, time to get to work, I guess."

So Videl had Gohan lay down as she got between his legs with a massive blush that put apples to shame. She opened her mouth, slowly taking Gohan's cock in her mouth. She only got about four inches before it hit the back of her throat.

"Don't push yourself too far."

Videl smiled as much as she could, happy to have such a caring boyfriend. She got to work giving him as good a blowjob as she could. It took 20 minutes before Gohan neared his limit.

"Videl, I'm about to cum!"

And cum he did. Her mouth was forced off after ten seconds of cumming, and Gohan still came for another 15, covering her in his semen.

"Wow. This is a lot."

So Videl got cleaned up, half-surprised Gohan was still going strong.

"Wow. You don't go down easy, do you?"

"Living with a single mom gives you little room to masturbate."

"Got an excuse for everything huh? Well, here." Videl handed Gohan something, making him blush.

"These are... condoms?" He looked to Videl seeing her slide the bottom of the suit to show her pussy. "Videl..."

"Gohan, I want you. Most guys flirt with me because my dad is Hercule. You see me as Videl. Not to mention-"

Her speech was interrupted when Gohan just jumped her, plunging into her pussy as he broke her hymen, making her let out a small scream.

"Gohan..."

His eyes went wide.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Videl. I just-"

"It's okay. You just took me surprise. Just give me a couple minutes to adjust."

So he waited for Videl who bucked back. Gohan started going slow, but eventually the tight feeling of Videl's pussy made him speed up as the bed rocked the house. Both were moaning at the feeling of their first time. It was 18 minutes before they felt their limit nearing.

"Gohan, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too! Let me pull-!"

Videl wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him there.

"Inside! Do it inside!"

So Gohan did, cumming inside of Videl so hard for five minutes. He soon stopped cumming, pulling out of Videl as they passed out. A minute later, the door opened.

"VIDEL WHY YOU BEING SO LOUD AND MAKE BUU CRANKY?!" the big pink blob shouted. However, he noticed Videl and Gohan on the bed, Gohan naked, and both asleep. "Silly-willy, you gonna get cold." Buu took off his cape, throwing it on the pair.

A few hours later, Videl groaned as she woke up, seeing Gohan sleeping next to her. She smiled, running her hand through his hair. Then she saw the condoms, and went wide-eyed. She carefully got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She pulled out a meter, and after checking, it was the plus that lit up.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm... pregnant."

"Hey Videl?" Gohan said, making her jump before hiding the meter.

"Yes, Gohan?"

"So, my mom thought a year was a bit too long to just date, and well... do you wanna get married?"

"Of course, you knucklehead."

So they kissed, Videl deciding to surprise Gohan about the baby later.

* * *

how do you like that? and Buu, not being very bright, doesn't know what they were doing, and covers them with his cape. hope you liked that.


End file.
